


Latte art

by xellewoods



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, and cafe, belle has a bookshop, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xellewoods/pseuds/xellewoods
Summary: “A swan for a Swan.”“Really?”





	Latte art

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn't figure out how to add a picture. But imagine a cappucino with a swan as latte art.

“A swan for a Swan.”

“Really?”

‘Aye, really’ he answered, before sauntering back to the counter at the front of the small coffee shop. Shaking her head, Emma watched Killian Jones, the newest employee of Belle’s Books & Beverages with feigned distinterest as he worked on a woman’s to-go lunch order.

The woman was obviously flirting with him, and he was smiling back at her, though the interaction didn’t seem to promise any more than that. It seemed to come easy to him, the flirty smile and bedroom eyes that earned him quite generous tips from Storybrooke’s female (and sometimes male) population. His looks might have something to do with it too though. His dark hair, strikingly blue eyes and ….. yeah his looks must help too.

Emma finally managed to turn her attention back to her coffee. Usually she prefered hot cocoa, but on days like these, especially during what will most likely be her only break today, she could use a cup or five. Ever since a few weeks, she has started having a quick lunch at Belle’s instead of taking out lunch from Granny’s more and more. Telling herself (and David) that she simply thought Granny’s was getting too busy during lunch time. Especially with many of Storybrooke’s residents there to complain about noise, faulty parked cars and so on. 

It definitely had nothing to do with Killian Jones. Nope, not all. Emma definitely didn’t like his stupid latte art (a different figure everytime), or how he only seemed to reserve that luxery for her. She also didn’t care for his dashing smile, that somehow made her smile too. And it definitely had nothing to do with how he occasionally brought her a hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon (she still doesn’t know for sure how he figured that out) ‘on the house, love’

No, Emma Swan definitely did not have a thing for Kilian Jones.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> please let me know what you think :)


End file.
